The Passionate Revenge
by angelsinstead
Summary: It appears John has been cheating on more than one woman in his life.   What happens when they all seek to get revenge on him? *MAJOR* Smut Alert!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

~*~o~*~

John couldn't believe it. Two of his women had just walked off together to fuck. Natalie and Marty? Who would have believed those two could have become lovers?

*Ohhh well, at least I still have Blair... AND Tea...* John thought as he went back into Rodi's. He was really depressed so he was looking around for someone, anyone, that he might fuck! Unfortunately, most of the women in Rodi's appeared to be taken. He sat down at a table to talk to a hot girl, but she seemed to be bored with his presence.

"Hey, uhhh... would you like to fuck?" John asked her hopefully during their conversation.

"Sorry, I'm taken," she stated.

"Ohhh," he said with a downcast expression.

"Well, there's always your hand," said the girl with a quirky little smile.

John didn't feel like using his hand, but if he had to, he would. He wandered off in the store room of Rodi's and stood in a darkened corner. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. As usual, it sprang into action.

*Why do I always have a boner?* John was thinking as he started to stroke his throbbing member.

Meanwhile, Tea and Blair had pulled into Rodi's parking lot. "I can't believe John's been sleeping with BOTH of us!" Tea grumbled.

"That man really needs to have his cock shoved up his ass!" Blair exclaimed as they parked right beside John's truck.

"We might not get that graphic, but we have all the tools to put his precious "baby" out of commission," Tea told Blair with a little wink. She picked up a crowbar and a hammer as she climbed out of the car.

Blair got out with a bottle of red spray paint. Together she and Tea walked over to John's truck. "Ohhh my God!" Tea cried out.

"Someone got to it before we did!" Blair gasped as she ran her finger over all the scratches and dents someone else had made on the body of John's truck.

"I think he has more than one jealous woman in his life," Tea said as she and Blair began checking out the interior of the truck. That's when they saw the names Natalie and Marty etched into the seats.

"He's been fucking Natalie and Marty, too!" Tea said in a loud screech.

"It would appear he has!"

"Well, that big overgrown penis!" Tea yelled. "My God, I want to really get him back now! I hate him!"

"I think I know a way we could really get him back, Tea," Blair said to her with a little wink.

"What do you have in mind?" Tea asked as she leaned into Blair.

John was pumping his hand up and down on his raging hard-on when he received the call. His cell phone began to persistantly buzz. He groaned as he was so close to his climax, but then he thought it might just be one of his many women calling, so he better take the call. He might just get the real thing after all and not have to blow his wad into his own hand.

"Uhhh... hello," he said into the phone as he had been just about to cum.

"John, it's Blair," she said to him in her sexiest voice. "I miss you..."

"I miss you, too, baby. Where are you?" John asked.

"I'm in the backseat of your truck. My panties are down... and I'm touching myself..."

"What?" John gasped as he zipped up his pants. "You're in my truck?"

"Yeah. I saw what those evil little bitches did to it."

"It's okay, Blair. They are just jealous because of what I have with you."

"John, come out into the parking lot. My clit is throbbing... and it needs your lips wrapped around it."

"Holy fuck!" John quipped as he wandered out of the store room and outside to the alleyway of Rodi's. He couldn't wait to get Blair in his arms. The urge to fuck her was so strong that he nearly ran toward his truck. When he got there, it was already rocking. Blair must not have been lying when she said was fingering herself. From the motion of the vehicle, Blair must be approaching a climax.

Suddenly John dropped the cell phone from his grip. There was Tea on top of Blair and both were stark naked. Tea's dark head was between Blair's open legs as Tea's tongue delved deep into Blair's juicy slit. "Ohhh my God!" John exclaimed as Tea's tongue slid inside of Blair.

Blair let out a little scream of pleasure then she looked up into John's bright blue eyes as he stared at her and Tea through the window. *Serves him right,* she thought to herself as she arched her pelvis toward Tea's seeking tongue.

John could only stare in shock as Tea tongue-fucked Blair. He had just lost another two of his women to each other. What the hell?

John couldn't believe it when Tea pulled a huge 10-inch dildo from her purse and started using it on Blair. "Ohhh Tea, that feels so good. It's so much bigger and better than John!" Blair exclaimed as Tea thrust the toy deep inside her snug channel. "Deeper, harder! Make me cum SOOO hard!"

Suddenly Blair's juices exploded all over the seat of John's truck as Tea made her cum. "Lick me, baby!" Blair said to Tea. "Your tongue feels so damn good. So much better than John's!"

Tea licked between all of Blair's folds, drinking her sweetness and then Blair pulled her up for a long, sexy kiss. "Let's go home and make love all night long in my bed," Blair said to Tea as she gazed at her lovingly. "This truck is so uncomfortable. I want to climb into bed with you and give you the sweetest pleasure until you scream."

"I'd love that," Tea agreed. The two women got dressed and emerged from John's truck.

"Wh- what the hell do you think you are doing?" John demanded of them.

"You were bad in bed, so we found each other," Tea told John in angry retort.

"Sorry, John, you lose. Again," Blair said as she flipped him off and climbed into her own car.

Tea got in the car with Blair and they drove away. "Do you think he'll ever cheat again on another woman?" Tea asked Blair on their drive back to LaBoulie.

"Ohhh probably. He can't keep his dick in his pants."

"He better be careful or that thing is gonna fall off," Tea giggled.

"Well, that won't be our problem. We'll always have your huge ten-inch toy," Blair said to Tea with a wink.


End file.
